Akemi Miyano
Akemi Miyano (宮野 明美 Miyano Akemi), also known by her alias as Masami Hirota (広田 雅美 Hirota Masami), is a character in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Akemi is the older sister of Shiho Miyano, and both were members of the Black Organization. However, unlike her sister, Akemi was never considered a high ranking member. Akemi dated Shuichi Akai while he was infiltrating the Organization. Akemi was shot by Gin and killed after she performed a bank robbery. Although she dies in her first appearance, Akemi shows up numerous times throughout the series, mostly in episodes featuring Haibara, whom looks at Ran Mouri as a spitting image of her sister. Background Akemi Miyano, the oldest child of Elena Miyano and Atsushi Miyano, was born into the Black Organization approximately some 25 years before the current timeline. Unlike her younger sister Shiho Miyano, Akemi was never considered a high ranking member of the Organization and managed to live a mostly normal life, traveling about freely and going to school and college like normal. Both of her parents later died an accident while she was young, orphaning Akemi and Shiho. Although her sister became a highly ranked codenamed scientist, Akemi remained in close contact with Shiho and served as her lifeline to normalcy. Some five years before the current timeline, Akemi met undercover FBI agent Shuichi Akai who was using the alias Dai Moroboshi. He planned to date Akemi in order to get close to Shiho Miyano so he could gain standing within the Black Organization as part of his mission. Although Akai initially was just using her, they wound up really falling in love. Akemi discovered Akai was an FBI agent and guessed his plan, but kept this knowledge secret even from him. Three years later, Akai's true allegiance was uncovered and he was ejected from the Organization. Akemi then revealed that she knew his secret, and that she wished to leave the Organization and date him seriously. This did not happen because Akemi was unwilling to leave without her sister, and the Black Organization would not allow Shiho to go because her work on the APTX 4869 project was extremely valuable. Although Akai stopped contacting Akemi for her safety, the Organization was planning to get rid of her anyway because her connection to Akai was considered a serious risk. The Organization could not simply eliminate her though because it would jeopardize Shiho's loyalty. The Black Organization finally put their plan to kill Akemi into motion two years later just after Shinichi had shrunk into Conan. Personality Akemi had a friendly, cheerful and outgoing personality and a good sense of humor. When she was a child, she was mischievous; she hid the work tools of her father's friends and happily watched as they panicked. As an adult, she was a loving, caring person well at odds with the rest of the Black Organization. She and her sister Shiho were very close. Akai says Akemi was always crying in the dark while pretending to be strong. Appearance Akemi is often noted to be very similar to Ran. Both Haibara and Akai get the feeling that they are alike. Plot overview 'Manga version' :See also: Masami Hirota Case The Organization's plan to silence Akemi was to pretend to make a deal with her; in exchange for a successful one billion yen bank robbery, Gin told Akemi she and Shiho could go free. The Organization thought Akemi would surely fail and thus they would have an acceptable reason to kill her. Akemi hired two partners to help her. Kenzo Hirota, a Tokyoite with no family, would be the get-away driver. An unnamed giant man would serve as muscle. The night before the heist, Akemi sends Dai Moroboshi (Shuichi Akai) a text message, asking him to be her real boyfriend if she is able to escape from the organization. Akemi and her two partners successfully pull off the robbery, killing a guard in the process. Unfortunately, Kenzo Hirota then backstabs Akemi and the giant by running away with the billion yen. In order to track him down, Akemi and her partner approach different detectives pretending to be Kenzo's relatives. Akemi creates the alias Hirota Masami, borrowing from a professor friend's name, and changing her hairstyle so she appears to be a high school girl from Yamagata looking for her missing "father". Akemi approaches the then-not-well-known Detective Kogoro at his office and convinces him to help her. Kogoro begins to search for the man's via his contacts. Sometime while Kogoro is searching for Kenzo, Akemi meets with Shiho at a restaurant and describes Conan to her. Akemi tells Shiho that Conan lives in the Mouri Detective Agency near the Kudo house that Shiho had visited earlier (as part of a search to ensure Shinichi was really killed by APTX 4869) and that he has the composure of an adult. Shiho then asks Akemi to tell her about the dangerous mission that Akemi had just performed, but Akemi tells Shiho she is fine and that she should stop working on that drug and try to get a boyfriend instead. With Conan and Ran's help, Kogoro finds Kenzo and "Hirota Masami" pretends to be overjoyed at their "reunion". Later that night, Akemi and the giant man confront Kenzo to take back the money. A fight breaks out between the two men, resulting in the giant strangling Kenzo to death against Akemi's wishes. Akemi and the giant hang Hirota's corpse from a rope to make it appear like a suicide, grab the cash, and leave for a hotel. Akemi slips some pills given to her by Gin into the giant's drink so she could take the money, unaware that they were laced with cyanide and would kill him instantly. With both of her partners dead, she hides the suitcases of money at the hotel's front desk and takes a taxi to meet Gin and Vodka at the shipping yard, with Conan following closely behind. When she arrives at the meeting place, she tells Gin that she will only tell him where the money is after he frees her sister, but Gin goes back on his word, saying her sister is far too valuable to let go of. He gives her one last chance to cooperate, but she refuses and he shoots her. Conan arrives at the scene too late, and she dies while he tries to save her.[6] It is here that Conan reveals to her, while she is dying, that he is Shinichi Kudo. Akemi's death is ruled a suicide, as Gin's fingerprints were not found on the gun that killed her, but her fingerprints were. 'Anime version' :See also: The Black Organization: One Billion Yen Robbery Case In the anime, she works at a bank under the name Masami Hirota and pulls an inside job. Her partners in the robbery are Shirou Kaizuka (a race driver) and Kishi (a bank guard), while the Kenzo Hirota part of the story was used for another case unrelated to Akemi or the Black Organization. Appellations Law enforcement= |-|Protagonists= |-|Black Organization= Relationships analysis 'Family & Friends' 'Shuichi Akai' Shuichi Akai and Akemi Miyano were lovers while he was infiltrating the Black Organization. Shuichi's original mission was to date Akemi Miyano in order to meet Shiho Miyano. Akai used Shiho's influence to gain rank in the Organization, intending to become trusted enough to meet with high level agents so the FBI could capture one for questioning. As James Black later recalls, although Shuichi's relationship with Akemi was merely a stepping stone, Shuichi actually fell in love with Akemi, and considered her his real girlfriend. Because of this he broke up with the woman (and felow agent) he dated until then, Jodie Starling; he cared deeply for Jodie, but since he had fallen for Akemi he didn't want to keep two parallel relationships. Sometime later, Akemi develops the suspicion that Shuichi really wasn't who he claimed to be. Later, due to a massive error by Andre Camel, Shuichi is discovered by the rest of the Organization to be an FBI agent, leading to his expulsion. Shuichi confirms that he is an FBI agent to her. To Shuichi's surprise, Akemi doesn't seemed surprised by this, so Shuichi asks her why she never said anything about her suspicions that she was being used by him before, and Akemi hints it is because she loves him. Initially, the Organization couldn't do anything about Akemi because they needed the loyalty of her sister, but two years later they decided that the risk of her contact with Shuichi was too much. They decided to create a situation where they could eliminate her by having her do a bank heist she was supposed to fail. Sometime near the day of the heist, Akemi sent Shuichi a long text message, asking him if he wants to be her real boyfriend when she is finally free from the Organization. After the heist, Akemi is killed by Gin, and it is unknown how Shuichi responded if at all. Shuichi treasures her final text message, and keeps it in his phone many months after Akemi's death. How Akemi and Shuichi met in the manga is unknown, but in the anime, Shuichi Aka] originally met Akemi by an intentional accident. She accidentally hit him with her car when he deliberately walked into the street in front of her in order to be hit by her. Akemi helped take him to the hospital, watching over him until he was better. When he woke up, he felt no anger over what she did, and even asked for her name, to which a very flustered Akemi replied, while he told her his fake name: Dai Moroboshi. After this they began dating. 'Ai Haibara' Despite the fact that they couldn't see each other often, Akemi and her sister Shiho were very close to each other. Akemi had constantly tried to encourage the studious and workaholic Shiho to relax and find herself a boyfriend. Akemi's death scarred her sister deeply. Much of Akemi's personality Shiho finds personified in Ran Mouri - perhaps this is the main reason why Shiho was first reluctant to accept her (due to the still-fresh pain of her loss), but eventually came to consider her as a surrogate sister. 'Tooru Amuro' Akemi seems to have known Rei Furuya, and described him and his relationship with Shuichi to Shiho. Speculation 'Hidden P.S.' In the text message that Akemi Miyano sent to Shuichi Akai before she commits the bank robbery, aside from the main content, there is also a "P.S." shown below it, at the bottom left corner of his cell phone's screen. However, what Akemi wrote under that part (the things she wanted to say in the P.S.) has never been revealed to the readers (watchers). There is a common speculation among the fans that Akemi has asked Shuichi Akai to protect the safety of her sister, Shiho Miyano, in case the robbery she planned ends up in failure, or that the Black Organization decides to betray their promise, which is to let her and her sister leave if she succeeds. It is important to note that in the Manga File 810, Subaru Okiya, who is strongly implied to be Shuichi Akai in disguise, has mentioned in his mind about the promise he made with a certain "her", because of which he refuses to make Ai Haibara go with him by force. This woman whom Subaru was referring to might have been his late girlfriend Akemi, and his promise with her might be relevant to the hidden content of the mysterious P.S. Different looks Akemi Before.jpg|Akemi's "Before" Appearance (Episode 13) Akemi After.jpg|Akemi's "After" Appearance (Episode 492) Trivia *Akemi's voice actress, Sakiko Tamagawa, is in real-life married to Akai's voice actor, Shuichi Ikeda. See also *Characters *Miyano family *Shuichi Akai *Black Organization References Detective Conan World Wiki